The Itsy Bitsy Spider
by CryingBloodlyTears
Summary: Tenshi is a missingin from a hidden village, after killing her village she goes to a the village hidden in the leaf. What sercets will be reveleaved? Pairs unknown


Hey. This is a new story I been writing. Your found out about it as you read it. I hope you like it and if you see any mistakes please report it to me. Oh and I do not own Naruto. Someone eles does but I do own Reta.

**

* * *

**

**The Itsy Bitsy Spider**

_"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water sprout,_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Up came the sun and washed up all the rain,_

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the sprout again"  
_

"Mommy? Can you sing me that song again? Please? Just one last time." Silent over took the area. Until once again, a soft ghostly voice whispered out to the poor girls ear.

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water sprout,_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Up came the sun and washed up all the rain,_

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the sprout again"_

Singing along, the small child dress danced with the wind. A laugh was heard, not one to the pleased ears. After long joyful minutes dancing around, the small petty girl moved on her way. Leaving a bloody scene behind her, walking over dead bodies, the girl had no effect at all. Her clans symbol in every street, every house, everywhere around her. Each symbol with a slash mark across it, a mark of a missing-in, across a broken angel wing. This young girls name is Tenshi. Tenshi Yumi, the meaning of Angel Beauty. Yumi is for the beauty of the clan. Angel for the clans symbol and the power of the head of the clan. You see having the name Angel is the sign of the head of the clan. Or rather known as the leader. She was the leader. No other leader to over power her. No leader to take over her and the clan.

All of her people have fallen to their feets. Dead, rotten, and burned. Have taken away their proud ness, been beaten by only a small girl. No older than twelve. You may ask, why? The mind makes you do such weird things. Yet, even when you want to or not. Standing at the outcasts of her village. No, not her village, not anymore from now on. This is no ones village. Not since everyone died expect her. The wind carried the smell of death across the ground. Soon, ending a few miles away from the village, only few miles till the next. She felt, as she hasn't slept at all for endless days. Her once long straight navy blue hair now had reddish red spots here or there. Her slim body was, though, in good heath. She was thin, not too much but thin. She was strong. Over passing the jouins already. Her face held no emotion whatsoever. Her bright blue eyes dull and lifeless. Her dress now ripped and ruined but it covered enough for her. Her chest and other body parts were well built too. In fact, she was beautiful. No wonder she had the name Tenshi Yumi. Angel Beauty.

She no longer believed in anything only what she, herself, believed. She had some money. Enough for some clothes and food, but only to last her for a few weeks at least. Tenshi set up camp, meaning only building a fire, making a sort-of bed with leaves, and getting some food for her. She laid down, her fingers tracing along her forehead protector. A slash mark, same as the ones back at the village, was across the broken angel wings. She was a missing-in from now on. Also, an outlaw, having broken the law by killing the whole clan. Leaving no mercy, leaving only death behind. She slept for the rest of the day and the upcoming day, waking up at mid-day. Cleaning up, she left everything behind, the campfire but of course after turning it off and eating breakfast, she left the little leaf bed and everything else. She made her way to the next village, staying hidden as to not attract attention. You never know if someone heard about the Ayame Village. Only a few knew of this Village. Not everyone stumbled upon it. Only the lucky ones did. Her village had great people; everyone was either a ninja or was becoming a ninja. Some were medico ninjas or fighting, protecting, and whatever ninjas do. Her family and herself were the head of the village. They were above others and no one above them. Her dad ruled the village while her mother ruled by his side but she was also the head of the medico team. Her brothers' and sisters' were ninjas themselves, and were the best in the village. Tenshi, well, she was new to this world. Only a small girl but she was just a step below her brothers and sisters.

Until that day, that day ruined everything. Yet, it gave her a new life. A new life to begin everything all over again, but her own way. You see, this man. An ugly man in fact, came to her. He said that he knew what she wanted. She wanted power. Power and life that she never got. He spoke in a very weird but snake kind of voice. "My darling, I know what you want." He had said to me that fateful day. "Power and life. Let me give you what you want." She stood her ground, as her daddy once had said, "Always stand your ground and never run away." She nodded to show that she was listening. He went on, telling her about the power he could give her. She never talked, only nodded. She agreed to this finally, but what came next hurt her and scared her. His head extended from his body and stuck his teethes into her neck. She felt faint and weak, she went to the hospital, and didn't come out until three days later. Her neck started hurting and a few strange things been happening lately from that day. Once even her body seemed to look as it was on fire! But, this fire was different; it was a dark red color. The color of blood it seemed to be. She felt anger and wanted the taste of blood. It happened more often. Until, she finally snapped. It was all a blur. She killed without any emotion. It seemed like an evil force took over her. But, she never had felt so alive. Ever. Even with all the dead bodies around her, she never thought of it. "I don't regret what I have done. What is done is done, and I should just go on with my life, right?" Right. She walked for a long distant; she was only a mile away from the next Village.

She never got the name of it, Kohana or something like that. She was sure to find out sooner or later but right now, she just want to go in and get from real cooked food and some needed rest. The walk over seemed to take forever. Finally, she made her way to a big door, which had the symbol of the village imprinted into it. The Leaf Village it seemed to be. Just then, she took a step back, as a guard stepped down. "State your names and reason why I should let you pass." She thought quickly of a name and reason. She didn't think it was time for myself to tell her real name just yet. Her reason is the same, needing food and rest. "Oh hello sir; my name is Reta Yurno. My reason is that I want a place to stay and also eat. I haven't had a well done cooked dinner and decent rest in some time." She added her sweet voice as an extra. "Oh, well sure but report to the Hokaga. He will tell you where to stay for now." The guard seemed untrustworthy but she left it alone. Reta made her way around town, looking for the big building with the leaf sign on it. The guard told her it was the sign of where the Hokage was. After walking past a few stores, Reta walking into a store filled with sweets. Sweets over there, sweets over here! Sweets EVERYWHERE! Reta bought herself a few sweets. She had about two big max sizes of sweets. Her mouth was filled with candy. Reta may have done something horrible but she's still a kid. At least at heart she was. That doesn't mean she can't play around or eat sweets or stay up late or skip class you know.

She finally saw the building where the Hokage was. She slowly walked up to it, making her way to talk to the Hokage. Which she hoped will go well. The walked into the building, up the stairs, down the hall and all around was taking forever. But, that was until she came to two big doors, little bigger than regular doors. The Hokage sign was printed on it. She placed both her hands against it and pushed it open, making sure not to smack it against the wall, which would be an insult to the Hokage. It could give him a heart attack, hey, you never know. "Yes, who are you and what are you here for?" The Hokage spoke with a very deep voice; he was looking down, signing papers, moving them aside, and placing them in piles. "My name is Reta Yurno. The guard by your gates said to come here. You see, I am a wonderer; he said you could help me get a place to stay for a few days until I go on my way again." Reta waited while tapping her right feet against the ground softly. This guy was REALLY testing her nervous. It's been around 5 minutes and he still hasn't said anything. What is he? Deaf? Reta was about to shout when the Hokage's voice interrupted her. "I can get you a place where you can stay. They will pay the first three months for free. Then, you will pay the rent from then on." He told Reta the way to the apartment. It was very close to the stores but she didn't mind. There is a school nearby too. "Maybe, I can even become a student and then a ninja. Its good to find out other moves from other villages out there; I'll become more powerful with each skill." Reta took her headband from her village from her head, which was hidden by her hair. She had forgot about it being there. Her hoped that the Hokage hasn't seen it. She looked down at her clothes and decided to go shopping in a few minutes, after checking out the apartment first. T

he apartment had a full bathroom and a half bathroom, while a master bedroom and two guest rooms. The kitchen was small but fine for a girl like her. The living room, where also the door leading to outside was big. It was a fair size and already had stuff in it too, which was a plus. There were a few closets. But, besides that, nothing else. After making sure the door was locked, she walked down the street, passing a few food shops. First, clothes, second, food, and then whatever Reta wanted. The sweets did cost a lot but thankfully they were on half price off. She still wondered why they put candy half price off but it did go good for her. Her eyes catched a shop a few yards away. It held beautiful clothing. A black konimo with white angelic feathers on it was the most beautifulness of all. She went inside to try it on. It fit her body well. Plus, she can hide weapons under it. The price was very fair; also buying some black short to wear under it to be able to move easier if she got into any fights. Reta's right hand held her bags of clothing while her other held nothing. After asking an unimportant villager where the market was, so Reta bought a few bags of food. 30 minutes later Right now she was sitting outside.

Bags sitting around her, she was just thrown out of the market. _'Hey, the apples were TOO high on prices. Surly $1.50 is TOO much for two apples. Right? RIGHT? Am I complete alone in this? Guess I am.__So what if I caused a few problems. SO, it happens every day, right? Okay, alone. Again.'_ After complaining with herself, she picked up her bags and made a mental note to kill whoever put that price up that high. Three bags were in each hand, each pilled with food, well, and one with was filled with clothes. Her money was going down by the second but she was sure to find a way to earn more money. Maybe I can become a killer? No, too noticeable. I am already going to go to whatever that school for ninjas is. Maybe I'll make them pay for missions. Yea, make them pay. Her mind was running with thoughts. Reta wasn't looking where she was going and rain into a tree. I swear one day I'll hit my doom. After she picked her bags, she returned home, a bump on her head forming already. Reta entered her apartment, putting all the food in its rightful place and clothe in its drawers.

She dressed herself into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed. She remembered snuggling like this when she was back **home**. Its been a long time that she has called a place her **home**. It's been a few days from that day. I do not regret anything, but what made me do what I did? Her clan had been missing-ins from the first person ever to be born to the name Yumi, the clan of the Broken Wing. They are all born to different villages, then betraying them to go to their real village. Broken Wing. She was born in Kohana, betraying with the name Tenshi Yumi. That was no longer her name. Now, she was known as Reta Yurno. She closed her eyes; her breath, in a short period of time, became short breaths. Letting the listening world know she was sleeping. Reta's life was as of now a new life. She would learn and teach to others. No longer did she know Tenshi. And she hoped to never be reminded of her. Reta opened her eyes, a yawn escaping her mouth loudly. Stretching her arms, she slipped out of her bed. She walked over to her drawer, pulling out the clothes she needed today. The ones that she brought yesterday, the black konimo with the angelic feathers, remember that? She took a long shower, watching her hair and making it straight. She made sure to put some lotion on her face and skin before leaving. She had her keys to her apartment in her hands, placing them in her pockets inside her konimo. She watched the floor, staring at her hands, while walking through the village. "Yipe!" Reta felt herself falling to the ground, but she supported herself with her right hand just in time. A boy was laying on the floor, a hand on his head. "Ow…." She stood up, glaring at the boy. He RAN into her. She could of broken something. He was dressed in an orange pants and jacket. The shirt underneath was black. He had whiskers too; and she had thought she had seen it all. "Watch where you're going next time boy!" Reta dusted herself off. Making sure the konimo didn't rip or get dirty.

This boy had better be thankful she did not want to kill him in front of everyone. She rather waits until she saw him alone. Then he'll get it and he'll learn never to mess with her. "HELLO! SOMEONE IN THERE! I never saw you here before. Whets your name?" The boy screamed at first but got calmer as he went along. "Non of your businesses and leave me alone." Reta told him, at least tired too. She almost punched him for yelling at her. "My names Naruto! I am going to be the next Hakage of The Leaf Village! Believe It!" This so called Naruto followed her and stood in front of her, making this sort of victory posed with his arm pointing to the sky and his other on his waist with his face looking to the side upward. Raising an eyebrow, she walked past him and to a weapon shop; looking inside to all the weapons. Her village never had these much weapons. They had more. "Wow! Cool! So you're a ninja too? Huh! That's so cool!" Again, the loud month prink bothered her again. Turning around, she asked the 'little boy' "Don't you have school or something? Go and bother someone else. I'm too busy right now." Reta had a smirk on her face, but not one of amused but one of angered. She entered the shop looking at all the weapons. They had swords, ninjas stars and a lot of other weapons. She was looking mostly at swords. Only one catched her eye, the sword was beautiful. It didn't have much but it was great. (http/www.morgus.cz/kulhanek/soubory/maintechnika/katana.jpg)

It costs a few cents more than she barged for but she made up a deal with the manager. She works for him for a whole month and she can get it for free. She had to help the works out; her job was to bring weapons over and bring some to other places. Easy for her, as Reta was a ninja and could run fast and carry heavy load. Reta left the shop, with a bag in her hands, a very tiny smirk on her face. She went home right away and took a shower and changed her clothes. After, she sharpen her katana, (I know I called it a sword before but I meant katana sorry.) she heeded out to the forest and found a good training spot. The place was packed with trees. She practiced her sword on the near death or dead trees. She wasn't all truly evil, you know. Reta practiced for a long time, until she heard a noise near by._ 'Prefect. A person to try out my sword with.'_ Reta grinned and jumped on top of a tree, landing in a branch. She hid her chakara and stood quietly, wanting not to be seen. She looked under and saw a girl walking around. She had a training kind-of looking dress with shorts under. Her hair was unusually pink and she had emerald eyes. Reta smirked and let herself fall to the ground below, landing on her feet's quietly, placing her sword around the girl's neck. "Now do I owe this visit? Who may you be?" The girl seemed to shake with fear, realizing what is happening. Reta chuckled and was about to slit her throat when out of nowhere, they both heard voices. "Sakura! Where are you? SAKURA! We are going to be late!" A woman's voice called out followed by a man's. "SAKURA!" Reta growled and leaped up, leaving the girl behind. She ran home, cursing to herself. _'How dear they interrupt my kill! They WILL pay!'_ (Sorry if I am making her a little too mean.)

* * *

Well There you have chapter one. Hang on tight for chapter two. Sorry is there is any bad grammer and if you see some. PLEASE tell me. Oh and please review. This took me a reallly long time to do. You would believe how long it took me. So Review please! Oh and the next chapter Reta will meet the team. Bye!


End file.
